The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Miscanthus plant, botanically known as Miscanthus sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Super Stripe’.
The new Miscanthus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Avondale, Pa. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Miscanthus cultivars having good plant habit and unique leaf banding patterns.
The new Miscanthus originated from an open-pollination of the Miscanthus sinensis cultivar Zebrinus, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Miscanthus sinensis as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Miscanthus was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Avondale, Pa. in 1983.
Asexual reproduction of the new Miscanthus by divisions in Lancaster, Pa. since 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Miscanthus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.